User talk:Susanoo24
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey Susanoo, do you want to join my project, Liberty Forever? You can make any type of human character within reasonable limits, and can bring your existing SPARTAN teams with you to this project.--B1blancer2 19:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much is required, just follow canon, no alien characters, and that's it. If you want, you can make a story about your SPARTAN team during the Mars Uprising. Thank you for your interest. Also, add Liberty Forever as the category on the bottom of your article relating to my fanon.--B1blancer2 20:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, since the next story will be a war on Earth. It is in 2567-2580.--B1blancer2 01:31, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Let gabriel be discovered.--B1blancer2 02:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) If you look over Desolation, you'll see its bad. I've finished the first part, and soon the rebels are going to invade Earth to wipe out the UNSC.--B1blancer2 02:39, May 29, 2012 (UTC) So, what do you think of Desolation i.e. favorite scenes, characters, etc. By the way, sign your posts using the signature button in the toolbar. It is on the right of the W with a cross through it.--B1blancer2 03:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Your passages are good. Also, what is your opinion on Jill-001's attitude. Feel free to add to that page by the way.--B1blancer2 04:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Cain's excerpt is good. Don't be shy, you can make more characters and articles if you want.--B1blancer2 18:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Susanoo, we have to drop the SOL idea. Do you have any new ideas involving rebellions?--B1blancer2 20:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hold that thought, i'm making one. We can keep your SPARTAN team.--B1blancer2 20:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, your SPARTAN team and Jill will be the main UNSC characters in the story. The new rebel group is the Forgotten Airmen--B1blancer2 23:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Susanoo, i'm making a new rebel story. Bastion Team is being used in it, if you don't want me to, just say so. I am making the rebel side, could you make the SPARTAN side?--B1blancer2 02:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I need you to make, if you can, separate pages for each of the alive members of bastion team. If you don't want to do that. Please make new SPARTANS instead if you want.--B1blancer2 16:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Right then. Please get to work.--B1blancer2 21:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel's page is good, keep gong, you're doing fine.--B1blancer2 15:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The story is good. While we are on the topic of SPARTANs, do you want any relationships between the SPARTANs?--B1blancer2 16:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) As in, romantic relationships.--B1blancer2 03:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Quick change of sides. It is now the rogue URNA National Guard who are the rebels. Anyway, Jill's input is mostly based on getting around security. Also, like I said, do you want any type of romance between two Spartans.--B1blancer2 03:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Great. I actually wanted to see if you could write it, because I would SUCK at writing any type of romance.--B1blancer2 03:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, strike that.--B1blancer2 03:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Same as last, everything is the same, just different rebels.--B1blancer2 03:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Same as always.--B1blancer2 03:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Um, right now i'm working on another rebel POV, so here is the layout of the base. 3 levels of security Outermost Roving patrols, with Warthogs Second to last Multiple MG nest, guard towers, snipers, barbed wire, electrified fence and missile launchers. Final Hidden MG nests and bunkers, electrified wire on top of concrete wall, more guards --B1blancer2 04:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the first rebel story is The Great Rebellion, which is the rebellion from the rebel point of view, and the second one in progress, called Gold Eagle. By the way, I kindly ask that most of your stories be from the SPARTAN POV.--B1blancer2 04:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) One heavily guarded entrance in and out, unless your Spartans cut through the fence and wire. --B1blancer2 05:08, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you are free to go. Sorry about wasting your time. Good hunting.--B1blancer2 20:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the covies glassed the planet he was on?--B1blancer2 20:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC)